The aim of this study is to determine the effect of diabetes mellitus on amino acid metabolism, specifically methionine-homocysteine and arginine-nitric oxide metabolism. The disturbances in the metabolism of both (homocysteine and nitric oxide) are potential risk factors for the development of atherosclerotic vascular disease.